kingdoms_of_alandorfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Lore of the Elves The elves originated within the heart of the forest in Alandor. They evolved from a Meritie (A primate like creature) that lived within the forest habitat. The elven race were efficient architects building within the treetops. They had built large tree complexes which provided excellent coverage from wind, rain, and predators. It has been said that the elves invented the bow, but, there aren’t any official documents stating this theory. The only evidence that was recovered was personal myths and journal entries from the time. They were able to recover one quote from the diary of Fmalael(An elven hunter.): “Ama irilela nymailanaw il amailtyel anirilan nyill necc omes celv millva. Aey tyycc anira laanmelv illw macaillaa ean ameanir ill "ilmmeam" ilananilnyiraw ane anira laanmelv. Anirela nyilylaala anira ilmmeam ane tyeamnya anira lanel eo anira aneyviralaan illesilcla.”(Translated: We have created a weapon that can kill from long range. You pull the string and release it with an "arrow" attached to the string. This causes the arrow to pierce the skin of the toughest animals.) With the camouflage of the forests, the elven race didn’t have much communication with other races. No communication was prevailed until the time of 325 M.A. When a young elven scout named “Quillael” met a Dwarf hunter named “Ak'azr”. The two thought they were both animals. But, they stopped for a second. They stared deep into each others eyes. Quillael started to speak elven to the dwarf hunter, which he could not fathom. Ak’azr began to speak dwarf to Quillael, and of course, Quillael couldn’t comprehend. Knowing they were both intelligent creatures, they decided to speak in a universal way. Using hand signals and motions. Quillael decided to bring Ak’azr to his elven camp: “Elillnya”. Once they arrived, Ak’azr was immediately seized and held for questioning. Since Ak’azr didn’t fathom the elven language he was murdered. Quillael was also punished for threatening the camp. He was forced to live on the ground, where he lived for the rest of his life. Once, the dwarves noticed their hunter didn’t return, they formed a search party. The dwarves tracked the scent of their fallen hunter, to the elven camp. Dwarven swordsmen stormed the ladders and proceeded to kill off civilians in demand for their hunter. With their bows, the elves were able to minimize collateral damage to the camp. The small search party was eliminated except for the dwarf captain: “Turrkah”. In which the elves were using to learn the dwarven language and tactics. But this defeat would not be forgotten, as this would always withhold tension between the two races. With Turrkah, the elves tried to adopt the skill of mining but, being underground was hard for the elves, And their mining was only wasting time and was very inefficient. After the contact with the dwarf there were many small quarrels between the two races. But, there were no official wars between them. The elven race wouldn’t make contact with another race until 1890 M.A. When a elven hunting group spotted a group of weird “creatures”. They were bipedal and averaged about 3 oaaan.(An elven measuring scale. To calculate a creature's oaaan, simply cut it’s height in feet in half.) They were using very advanced technology elves had never seen before. Like swords, armour, and maps? The leader of the elven hunting team was “Quilsala”. He was a strong, diplomatic leader and almost always made the right decisions. He, commanded his elven hunters to surround the creatures, with no intention to harm them. Once the creatures were surrounded, Quilsala threw a rock at the strange creatures feet. The creatures all formed into a circle, back to back, and held a defensive stance. Quilsala appeared from a vine in the trees, hanging a respectable distance from the group. Knowing their swords couldn’t attack from afar, He began to speak elven towards the group. Suddenly one of the soldiers eased up, He began to speak elven back towards Quilsala. He said that he …. twist/change?free to work on-Robustwater] Section heading Write the second section of your page here.